Where the Sun and the Moon Rise and Fall
by Stargiving2413
Summary: The Auditore family found a certain orange haired girl injure and took her in to live with them. Everthing was perfect until Ezio's father and brothers were hang. Ezio and Ichigo must run off with to keep his mother and sister safe. Will they fight against the Templars or they'll meet the same fate as Ezio's father and brothers? fem!IchigoxEzio
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

**So this is my new story of Fem!Ichigo pairing with Ezio!**

**Ichigo was thrown into a different dimension after Aizen made a portal before he dies.(Jerk!XC)**

**STORY START! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening to the New World<strong>

_Nothing._

_That all Ichigo felt as she nearly lost her conscious as Aizen use his last strength to make a portal under her feet and was sent somewhere gods knows what before he die. As she sent into the portal,she turn to face her friends and family who has a look of horror written in their faces and smile soflty at them before she's completely sink into the portal. She brought out Zangetsu and use Getsuga Tensu and the portal was destroy so none of her loves one would share the same fate as she did. Then,she's in semi-conscious as she was thrown to whatever place she would be taken. She was thrown left to right,up and down,until finally she hits something hard underneath her and lay there,felling something cold and wet hit and took her a while to realize it was raining._

_Suddenly,she hears footsteps and turn her head up through her blurry vision as she see through the darkness of the night. She then could make out a figure of two female who were walking by and notice her and then they rush up towards her. The woman that look like the oldest knelt down in front of her and turn to face the younger one who was probably her daughter and shout at her that Ichigo couldn't make out since her ears are ringing painfully. The younger girl nod at the older woman and turn to rush away,probably seeking out for help. She then felt something soft and warm lay on top of her as the older woman wrap it around her and gently rub her hands against her back,meant to calm her down which Ichigo was grateful._

_She then notice the younger woman from before came running towards her,this time with another person right behind her. She could make out the figure a male as the older woman move aside so he could knelt down in front of her. He wrap his arms around her beating up body and pull her towards him. He stood up and carried her to somewhere she doesn't know where. She felt warm breath against her ear. She could hear the man that was carrying her was whispering something to her but couldn't make out what's he's saying before finally,she lost complete conscious._

* * *

><p>Ichigo woken up with something bright hitting her eyes as she weakly groan out in pain as she shift a little. She slowly open her eyes and look around the room that she is in laying down the bed. She noticed someone else is with her and turn to her right to see a young man,who sitting on a chair next to her,looking out the window,book in his hand. His skin is tan that look soft and untouch. His hair is dark brown that is tie in a ponytail with a red ribbon and chocolate brown eyes. He's wearing a white cotton shirt over a brown vest that has embroidery design and has belted strap on his right wrist,and a gauntlet on his left wrist,black trouser and thigh high boots.<p>

He also wearing a necklace that is hanging around his neck. His body was perfectly built and well sculpture which made Ichigo blush and mentally scold herself for staring at the stranger before her. The young man soon turn his head to face her and he has a relief smile on his face and felt her cheeks turn red as he put down the book on the small wooden next to him and sat down next to her in the bed.

"Grazie al cielo! You have awaken at last!"the young man said with a Italian language she could make out of his accent and what he spoken as he grasp one of her hand with both of his and held it close to him. This cause her to fidget a little,cautious on her wounds and would have punch him if she wasn't injure that badly.

"I'm so glad that you have awoken,I have fear the worst when the doctor said that you would probably never would wake up again. I'm glad that he was wrong."he said,still has his hands clamp around one of her hands. She look continued to look around the room until finally she look straight at him,who still has the relieved smile and kept staring at her. She then recall a tall male figure who carried her last night and look at his eyes.

"Was it you and the other two women who brought me here?"she asked the young man. He nodded at and let go of her hands,which left her an empty feeling.

"Yes,my sister came to me and told me that she and mother found you all beaten up and bleeding very badly so I quickly rush to see what's my sister's talking about and I found you laying there in ground,all wounded bad. My mother and sister and I hurry to take you to our home and quickly call the doctor."he explain as he got up from the bed and went to pour jar of water into the bowl and pull out a small cloth and dry out the water. Ichigo stare at him as he came up to her and place the wet cloth on her forehead and took a seat next to her.

"Well,allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. What is your name,mia signora?"the young man said as he clamps both his hands to her one hand again and stare right into her eyes.

Ichigo felt her blush comes back again. She control her blush and her breath and then look at his eyes.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."she said. She waited for him to laugh at her name but didn't instead brought her hand to his lips and press kiss to her back palm and felt her blush redden even worse and butterfly in her stomach.

"Ichigo...a beautiful name for a beautiful woman such as yourself."he muttered to himself,still has his lips on her intoxicating hand.

_"Strange,"_Ezio thought,_"I just meet this woman for the first time but there is something about her but I can't put my finger what."_

The two continued to stare at each other until the door open and a man,a woman,a young man,a young woman,and a child all came into the room. They all had the same relief smile as Ezio and all rush up to her.

"Possa il Dio vi benedica! You have awoken from your slumber at long last!"an old man exclaim as the older woman from before knelt down in front of Ichigo,smiling softly at her as she remove the cloth off her forehead.

"It is good to see you awaken at last,giovane signorina,my son hasn't left your side when he brought you here in his room."she said with a know at all look on her face.

"Mother."Ezio groan in embarrassment,which cause the whole group to laugh,including Ichigo,especially.

"Well,"Ichigo started,"I guess I leave once I fully recovered. I appreciate all of your kindness." She slowly got up but Ezio quickly place a hand on her shoulder and lay her back. Ezio's mother also place her hand on Ichigo's other shoulder and rub it gently,just like last night.

"No,piccolo,we would all love to have you live in our home."Ezio's mother said gently.

"Really? Are you sure about this?"ichigo ask uncertainly

"But of course,my dear. We would want you to stay with us."Ezio's mother ushered her. Ichigo thought about this for a while before finally gave her answer.

"Yes,"she said with a smile on her face,"I would glad to live here,if you tell me all your names,that is.

"Well then,my name is Maria Auditore,this is my husband Giovanni,my eldest son Federico,my second son Ezio,my daughter Claudia,and my youngest son Petruccio."she introduced herself and her family's name as they each nod their head when their name was called.

"Now then,tell us your name."Maria said.

Everything was silence before finally said,"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki,it is an honor to live with you."

Soon the bond of the Auditore Family and Ichigo has been born and would soon grow much more.

And a certain son and her would form a bond that would become more than just a friendship.

And soon...the adventure begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! The Auditore family welcome Ichigo to stay with them! She's so lucky that they found her. Who knows what'll happen to her if they didn't.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody!**

**So this is my new story of Fem!Ichigo pairing with Ezio!**

**Ichigo is staying with the Auditore family and is recoving from her injuries.**

**STORY START! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Healing From The Wounds And Reunite At Last<strong>

It's been a few days and Ichigo soon recover most of her injuries,which surprise everyone that she could heal that fast consider the wounds she suffer,and is able to walk around the house,forbidden to go outside until she fully recovers of her injuries. She lay down on Ezio's bed,who insisted for her to sleep on his bed. Claudia,Maria,and Ichigo all have a wonderful chat about clothes,books,and cities. Ichigo was never the one to talk about boys,but she'll let this sly once since she's enjoying discussing with these two wonderful women before her. Soon the two ladies have to go do their chores and promise to talk more with her again and they left. The little boy Petruccio came by to visit her and show her a box that is filled with collections;rocks,feathers,clothes,and stones. The two discuss these objects until Giovanni came by and took Petruccio to his room so he could get some rest. Soon the sun is setting and the eldest brother Federico came by and chat with her. The two having a wonderful discussion until nighttime.

"So Ichigo,how is your recovering? Will you be able to walk soon?"Federico asked.

"Well,the bird-man doc said that I'll be able to walk pretty soon so he's going to come tomorrow and check on me."Ichigo said while reading a book Giovanni gave her yesterday. She felt a hand rest on hers and look up to see Federico was leaning up to her face.

"Ichigo..."he called out her name,trailing away. He has this odd look on his face and it made Ichigo feel unease,not the way with Ezio who she get flustered so easily by him for no reason,but differently with Federico. "Yes?"she asked.

Just as he about to say something,they heard someone clearing his throat right behind them and turn to see Ezio leaning against the door with a scowl on his face.

"Federico,what are you doing coming in my room without my permission and why are you keeping perdere Ichigo awake? She needs to rest for tonight so she would be ready when the doctor come over and check on her tomorrow."Ezio said while still scowling at his older brother,who just grin up at him and got up from the bed and has his hands out in a mocking surrender.

"Alright,alright,baby brother. I got the message."he said in a playful tone as he mock cautiously get out of the room away from Ezio while Ezio glare at him. Federico turn to face Ichigo and blew her a kiss and she felt her cheeks burn slightly.

"Ci vediamo presto, mia cara.."he said lovingly before Ezio slam the door shut in front of his face. He turn to face Ichigo who has an eyebrow raise at his action who just ignore it as he sat down on his bed.

"What was that?"Ichigo asked him.

"What was that?"he mockingly repeat the same question with smug look on his face. It's Ichigo turn to scowl at him as she brought the book infront of her.

"Fine then,don't answer my question. See if I care."Ichigo mutter angrily as she brought the book in front of her face. Everything was silence until Ichigo's book was taken away from her hands and was place next to her. Ezio has a pout look in his face for the cold treatment she's giving him.

"Come now,Ichigo,I was just trying to help you get better soon. Is it truly wrong for me to be concern of your health?"he asked,placing his hand on her.

Ichigo curse at how cute he could act and always made her feel nervous whenever he place his hands on hers,that's the only thing he did and she appreciated it.

"W-well...no,that's not what I meant is why did you threw your brother out of your room. That's not like you to do something."

Ezio has smug on his face has he talk,"My brother intends to talk too much which has me worried that he'll bore you to death."he said with a teasing voice.

"Aaaaaahhh,I see..."

Ichigo yawn before settling down on Ezio's bed and turn to her side.

"Well,it's best that I sleep,then."

"But of course."

Ichigo sigh and soon fell asleep.

Ezio brought his hand to her face and gently stroke her cheek. He was shock that she lean into the touch which cause him to smile softly down at her. He lean down to her and gently kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight,mia bella Ichigo."

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo woke up in a room that is nothing but darkness. She turn and turn to see any sign.<em>

_"Hello? Hello? Is anyone around here? Answer me!"_

**_...Ichigo...Ichigo...find..it..._**

_Ichigo turn her head to look for the voice._

**_...You...must...find...the...key..._**

_"Huh? What key? What are you talking about? Show yourself!"_

_Suddenly,a woman wearing strange clothes walks towards her. As the woman gotten closer,she burst into flames and shoot right in front of Ichigo. She felt her body burning and screaming in agonizing. She felt herself tearing apart and her arms claw out but felt something holding them. She struggle to free her arms and felt a heavy weight on top of her and her arms pin above her and scream out. She could hear someone calling her name and finally,she woke up._

* * *

><p>Ichigo gasp out for air and she look around in the room,fear written in her face.<p>

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Snap out of it already,Ichigo! Wake up!"

She look up to see Ezio right on top of her,pinning her hands above her head,looking down at her worriedly.

"Ezio."she called out his name breathlessly. Ezio let out a sigh of relief and release her hands and got off her. He lay down on his side next to her and ran his hand through her hair. They both stare each other as Ichigo try to catch her breath.

"Ichigo...did you have a bad dream?"he asked worriedly,cupping her face with his hands. She nod her head. "Yeah,it was. But it's over now. I'm sorry that I bother,Ezio. I didn't mean to cause you and your family any trouble." Ezio shook his head gently as he got up from the bed and went to pour a cup of water.

"No,perdere Ichigo,I was already awake. You needn't worried about it. My family and I are happy to have you live in our house."he replied,sitting down the edge of the bed and gently brought the cup of water to Ichigo's lips. The cold liquid wash through her raw dry throat soothing it. Ichigo took one last gulp before pulling the cup away from her lips and sigh.

"Feeling better now?"Ezio asked as he place the cup back to the wooden table. Ichigo nodded as she lay back down on the bed.

"Yes I feel better now thanks to you."

Ezio smile at the words she said and he lay down on the bed next to her. He gently ran his hand through her hair,admire at how soft it is. Ichigo sigh at the gentle content and she close her eyes and unconsciously lean in to his touch. Ezio was once again surprise at her gesture and the two stay like this for a while before Ichigo open her eyes and look up at Ezio.

"Ezio?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you and your family,where is my sword?"

He look at her incredulously at her question. "Your sword? You mean the one that was laying right next to you? Padre is has taken the sword away,locking it up in his own study room and wouldn't let anyone in ever since."

Ichigo narrow her eyes dangerously. "Is your Father intend to keep my sword? Because he better not. That sword is precious to me."

Ezio laugh at her toughness and quickly stop and just smile at her.

"Don't worry Ichigo,Father is going to make sure that your sword goes back to as soon as the doctor check on you in the morning and see to it that you're all heal up from your wounds. So just try to relax,okay?"

Ichigo thought about this for moment and nodded as she turn to her side. Just as she was about to fallen asleep,she mutter a 'thank you' before going to sleep. Ezio caught her saying that and he smile the biggest smile he could muster and lean down to her and once again press a gentle kiss,being careful not waking Ichigo. He lean back up and look at her for a few moment before heading out to the door and left his bedroom. He carefully close the door without making any noise and went down the stair quietly. As he went to the living room,grab a book from the shelf,sit down on a leather couch and read,he heard footsteps coming from upstairs and is heading towards his direction. Ezio didn't turn around to see who it was and just ignore the person behind until the book he was reading was snatch from his hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!"Ezio shout as he turn and face his older brother,glaring at him which Federico brush it off with a cheeky smile on his face.

"So,Ezio,I've been wondering why did you throw me out of your bedroom? That was very impolite,especially with a lady at presence?"Federico asked in a teasing tone and that smug face that makes Ezio want to punch it away but suppress himself from doing so.

"None of your business."Ezio snap,snatching the book back and went back to his seat and carrying on reading. Federico just chuckle at Ezio's childish behavior and just walk away,returning to his bedroom when all of a sudden,someone call out to him. "Federico." He halt at hearing his Father calling to him. He turn to face his father.

"See,Padre?"

"There is something I want discuss with you,son. Come to the study room with me."Giovanni said as the two walk quietly walk to the study room,avoiding creaking woods to prevent anyone from waking up. They made it to the study room and lock the door. Ezio quietly follow them,making sure he hid behind wall. When he finally made it to the door,he heard the door lock and he silently curse that he couldn't get to hear their conversation. He lean close to the door and press his ear against it. He hears muffles of his padre and his older brother. He couldn't make out of what their saying,but he could of swore that he hear one of them mention Ichigo. He lean even closer to hear more but conversation stop. Ezio was puzzled why they had stop before the door flung open and Ezio lost his balance and fell to the floor. Ezio got up from the floor and got up,all flush and embarrassed,brush off the dust off him.

Giovanni frown at his son and he sigh,shaking his head softly. He walk up to Ezio and place a hand on his shoulder. "You were trying to eavesdrop on our conversation."his father said. His father wasn't asking a question,he was saying. Ezio nod. "Yes,Father,I have been eavesdropping on you and Federico's conversation."he said with great honesty. He could never lie to his own father or his older brother,no matter what. Giovanni has a disapproving look on his face until he soften and just sigh,shaking his head softly.

"Ezio,"Giovanni started with a firm tone,"If you are thinking that I'm going to make her leave the house,I'm not. I have welcome her to live with us with open arms and I have no intention of letting her live in the street." Ezio let out a sigh of a relief,feeling the worry and fear lifting from his shoulders. "Ichigo told me that she also wants her sword but I told her she'll get it back as soon as she's fully recover from her injuries." Giovanni nod in knowledge. "Yes,I have a feeling that Ichigo might mention about the sword to any one of us sooner or later. Tell her tomorrow that I shall return it to her as soon heal up from her wounds." Ezio nod at his father before heading out to his room to check on Ichigo. He open the door silently and peak through to see that Ichigo is still sleeping. He smile at her peaceful face and got in and sat at the edge of the bed and stare down at her Ichigo face. It didn't take long for him to finally went to sleep as darkness welcome him with a warm embrace. He hope that tomorrow the doctor will do his best to help Ichigo to be in her best condition.

* * *

><p>The next day there was someone knocking at the door as the Auditore Family are having their breakfast. Federico got up and went to the door and open to reveal the doctor. The doctor was dress up in a black robes and his face was cover by a mask that is like a bird. The doctor stare at Federico,to the Auditore Family,and then to Federico.<p>

"How is the patient doing?"the doctor asked. Giovanni got up from his chair and walk up to Federico and the doctor and smile kindly at the doctor. "Perdere Kurosaki is recovering very steadily. I'll lead you to her."

"No need,Signore Auditore. I already know where she is."the doctor said,already heading out to Ezio's room. The doctor open the door to reveal Ichigo reading a book. She look up at the doctor and she smile at him.

"Hey,doctor."she greeted but the doctor just ignore her as he brought the bag on the table. He brought out a bandage and some medicine. He turn to face her. "Perdere Kurosaki. How are you feeling today?"the doctor asked. "I'm feeling alright doctor. Thank you for asking."she said as he check on her. It lasted for about a half an hour until finally the doctor came out of the room and see that all the Auditore Family gather in the living room. They all saw him downstairs and Ezio was the first one to get up from the sofa and quickly walk up to the doctor.

"Well,doctor? How is she? Will she be able to walk again?"Ezio asked hopefully.

"Yes,Signore Ezio,she is fine. I'm quite surprised that recover very quickly. And yes,she is now free to walk outside. Just make sure she doesn't push herself any further."the doctor as he open the door. He turned to face the Auditore Family. "I wish you a good day."he said,and then slam the door shut and left. They soon heard footstep coming the stairs and turn to see Ichigo walking downstairs.

She was wearing a white shirt over a brown vest that has embroidery pattern on her left side,a green cloth under her vest,tight black leggings,and low brown boots. She made it down stairs and turn to face Giovanni and stare at him. No word need to be said as she and Giovanni both went upstairs to his study room. Giovanni went to his closet and open it to reveal Zangetsu. Giovanni carefully grasp it and hold it out to Ichigo. Ichigo grasp on her sheath sword and hold it out close to her. She swiftly pull her sword out to reveal a beautiful black sword. The hilt was black cover in red. Instead of white,the blade was black which left nothing shine upon Zangetsu except a hint of red when sunlight shing on it.

Ichigo smile fondly as she finally reunited with her sword at last.

_"I'm glad to see you again,Zangetsu."_

**"As do I,Ichigo."**

Ichigo sheath her sword back and turn to see Ezio behind,smiling at her. He walks up towards and place a hand on her shoulder. "It's good to see that you have finally recover,Ichigo."

Ichigo flash a smirk at him.

"As do I,Ezio."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Ichigo and Zangetsu are finally reunited at last! XD<strong>


End file.
